


Under the stars

by Tiffany1502



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffany1502/pseuds/Tiffany1502
Summary: Eisei gakuen has lost against Raimon. So why does Hiroto feel that good?





	Under the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! I'm really happy to publish this one-shot centered on Hiroto and Tatsuya's relation. It's my first time writting in english (since I'm french) so I'm sorry it might not be perfect and I may have made some mistakes, but I hope you will like it :3 Please do not hesitate to correct if needed, I will be very happy to have the opportunity to improve my english !
> 
> Please enjoy !

_"The match is over! Raimon wins this suspensful close contest! But Eisei has also shown us magnificient soccer! It's no exaggeration to say that both teams are the winners here!"_

The commentator's voice still echoed in Hiroto's mind. The slight spring breeze was not enough to erase it, unable of carrying in its bosom the tumult of his thoughts, in contrast to his gray curls that flew gently and sometimes tickled his neck.

All these feelings and emotions he had felt during this match were something new to him. For the first time, since all these years, someone had been there to catch the ball he was shooting. Someone had been there to send it to him and to receive it, according to his will.

It was not in Hiroto's habits to be sentimental. However, a thin smile was on his lips, while he was alone under the starry sky, sitting on the stairs of the entrance of the House.

They had lost. Until the day before, this simple fact was inconceivable to him. Kira Hiroto, the god striker, could not lose, and certainly not with his individual play. What an idea, to integrate the other team members in his game. What an idea, to pass them the ball.

Still, Hiroto felt good. A weight had just left his shoulders, and maybe even his heart. Like his curly hair, his torment had been blown away by the wind.

Eisei's defeat was total, but it was a lot less oppressive than he thought.

"Hiroto?" asked a voice way too familiar, behind his back. "What are you doing here?"

He did not even have to face him to recognize Tatsuya. This annoying and characteristic tone of voice could not belong to anyone else. Hiroto did not bother to turn his head or even answer, as Tatsuya sat by his side on the steps.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" the red-haired teen said, staring at the celestial dome. "It somehow helps a bit to forget that we lost."

"You relativize fast" retorted Hiroto in a mocking tone, to which his friend was however accustomed. "Start by taking care of your injured leg, you idiot."

At these words, Tatsuya turned his head slightly to look at him. His emerald eyes shone, illuminated by the pale light of the moon and reflecting the feelings that inhabited him. No, he did not relativize "fast". The defeat had been hard to accept, and he blamed himself a lot. Maybe if he had not hurt himself, if he had not had to go out and let his teammates play at ten for a while; maybe they could have won.

Yet the simple fact that Hiroto told him that he would "follow him and his silly dream" was enough. All these efforts were not vain, he reached him.

"Now that you really are part of the team, we will try the experience as many times as it takes!"

Hiroto arched an eyebrow and finally deigned to turn in his direction, before a smirk appeared at the corner of his lips.

"What do you think ? You have just taken too long to adapt to my play! If you keep training, there is no reason to lose, next year."

Tatsuya could not restrain the smile that only wanted to illuminate his face. Hiroto did not change, after all. He was just... him.

"So after the Football Frontier, we will aim for the world!" Tatsuya exclaimed, a glimmer of determination illuminating his green eyes.

This dreamy look, which Hiroto had always imagined as full of contempt, now stared at him so intensely that he did not feel able to retort anything unpleasant. In front of his silence, Tatsuya continued: "So we're counting on you, Hiroto! Together, we can become the number one of Japan!"

"Ah? You think that I need you for that?"

"Of course ! Football must be played at eleven, I thought you understood it today!"

Hiroto mumbled something inaudible, which had the merit of making Tatsuya laugh. A melodious laugh, and yet annoying as possible, that escaped into the air to die in the passing of time. Contrary to how he used to know himself, Hroto did not even manage to reply. No words crossed the wall of his lips, while his eyes as deep and brilliant as a rubellite stared at his teammate.

_Teammate, huh..._

Thousands of emotions seemed to be crossing Tatsuya's green eyes. Pride, happiness, or even a certain appeasement. It was annoying and frustrating, being able to see them all. Why was this contempt that Hiroto had always saw no longer there?

Had it at least even existed?

Why did that sweet smile that stretched Tatsuya's lips irritate him so much? It was frustrating, to the point that Hiroto almost wanted to return to the field to play with him, to share this special moment.

"Do you remember when we were kids, we played with the ball, through the window, without even being able to talk to each other?" he threw, to his own surprise.

"So you remembered ?"

After a few short seconds of silence, Hiroto let out a simple "yeah".

"I thought you had forgotten it" admitted Tatsuya, whose face now showed astonishment.

Hiroto frowned slightly at these words. Of course, he remembered it. He, who had always been alone in the immensity of the rooms of his old man's house, how could he have forgotten those moments where a presence had been illustrated in his daily life?

It had, of course, taken them time to meet face to face for the first time. Hiroto was always alone inside, shooting the ball against the wall of the huge rooms, after all. Yet this time spent playing with the ball, both of them on different side of the window and even somehow being competitive on silent duel, it was the only time he felt the warmth of football.

This football, the only friend he had always had, he now wanted to share it with Tatsuya, as well as with the other Eisei team members.

It was stupid.

But he had nothing to lose trying, after all.


End file.
